Hunting: The Family Business
by MissWizz
Summary: The boys come across a case full of demons, leviathans, and lost friends. Please Review.
1. nightmares

_This is my first fanfic..only at it's beginning stage to see if I want to pursue this story. Thanks for reading._

I do not own the franchise or anything to do with the creation of Supernatural. That goes to Kripke.

* * *

><p><em>Flashes of images going at a fast pace. Red light. Lake water. Screaming men and women alike. Wings. A fiery pit. Bullets. Shadows of giant dark wings. A man with his back turned. A hand reaching out to capture the collar of that wretched trench coat of the elusive man. A man in a dark suit suddenly appearing taking the man in the trench coat away with an evil grin. <em>

"_CAS!" _

Dean woke up with a start on the side of the grimy, motel bed. He slowly rose his body to a sitting position. He clasped his head with his hand, "Again with those damn dreams" he audibly whispered.

"Are you okay, Dean?" he heard a low voice.

He saw a broad striking figure with long brown hair sitting on the next bed looking at him with a complex face. Sam, his younger brother, the little boy he was going to protect until they both die was looking at him with emotionally exhausted eyes.

"I'm fine," Dean looked at Sam with a stony face.

"What was the dream about this time," Sam obviously ignoring his expression, "Cas or Bobby?"

"No one, get off my back. Now tell my why are we here again and not hunting down that Dick," Dean asked while getting up to sit on the bed.

"I told you Dean, we can't go after 'Dick' until we know how to kill him. We need to find some lower demons to give us dirt on where the hell Crowley is," Sam sighed with frustration.

"Okay, find Crowley. Then what? Ask that SOB to help us with tracking down the Leviathans? We already know where they are, Sam! They are friggin everywhere and we either kill them before they kill us or we keep on running," Dean raised his voice.

"We don't need to worry about that right now, Frank is on it. We might as well finish the job here before the demons possess anyone else," Sam said not backing down with his brother's anxious state.

The two brothers stared at each other for a period of time, both fighting internal battles while holding trying to hold themselves together for their brother's sake.

"Fine," Dean said.

Sam breaking concentration, looked at him square in the face expecting more of retort.

"I said 'Okay'!" Dean glowered seeing his brother's skeptical face. "Now tell me about the case again."


	2. What the hell?

_First Fanfic, please be gentle with me. _

I do not own anything to do with Supernatural.

* * *

><p>"Okay, get this," Sam started while shuffling his research documents while Dean got a beer from the fridge. "Something weird is going on. This isn't a regular possession."<p>

"What do you mean?" Dean asked before taking a sip from the bottle.

"Well, after the poor guys were possessed it seems they were all tragically killed too." Sam said confused.

"Yeah, that happens all the time." Dean said nonchalantly.

"Not like this, Dean." Sam said handing over papers and pictures of the crime scene.

Dean took them and immediately turned to _Cause of Death_. He put down his drink and sunk into the bed.

"You mean to tell me that all these poor bastards' hearts were ripped out of their cavities?" Dean asked incredulously. There was only one monster that had this habit and it wasn't a demon.

Sam starred at him already knowing what his brother was thinking.

"Think we should check this out?" Sam asked already getting up and going towards his bag for his suit.

Dean nodded and followed suit.

At the Morgue

"We just assumed it was a bear attack but now that you two are here, maybe you'll help us get a fresh look on this situation," the plump medical examiner said while walking with the two men to the refrigerators.

"That's what we're here for," Agent Kennedy replied. (Sam)

"It's our job," Agent Carter added. (Dean)

As the examiner opened the door, he started, "Now tell me guys, do I have to notify the city of Grand Island that people are dying from bear attacks?"

The two agents looked at the desecrated body with ease. They knew a werewolf attack from a mile away and this was definitely it.

Sam whispered into Dean's ear, "There won't be a full moon until next week, why did this happen now?"

Dean shook his head, for the life of him he didn't know why this would happen either.

"We'll be sure to report this, Thanks Doc," Sam nodded to the examiner.

"Okay…" the examiner said while he was putting the lifeless body back into the freezer.

"Wait," Dean stopped him by grabbing his arm. "What is that?"

Sam looked where Dean was pointing to on the man's neck. There was one bloody tattoo carved into the skin that was the size of a thumb right under the guy's earlobe.

"Oh, that," the examiner started, "we just assumed the man fell, you know, when the bear was attacking him on a branch or a rock. It's nothing to worry about."

Dean and Sam looked at each other knowing nothing ever was a coincidence.

"Do you mind if I take a photo or two of the body just for medical purposes?" Sam asked.

"Shouldn't be a problem, but I need to attend to other things so just put him back where I showed you," the examiner said while leaving.

Dean closed the door and Sam went over to him.

"What does that look like to you?" Sam asked Dean with hard eyes.

"Enochian? What the hell is an Enochian symbol doing on this guy?" Dean asked.

Sam looked at the picture once again, daring it to tell him what they've missed.

"I have no idea."


	3. The symbol

Sam was calling everyone in his phone especially Frank who was blocking his signal because of the numerous calls.

"Damn it!" Dean yelled while throwing down his book on the overloaded bed.

Sam looked up from his cell phone and gave his brother a concerned look.

Dean sighed, "If only Bobby was here…he'd at least have something to go on." He got up and went to the fridge to get himself another beer.

Sam returned his gaze back to the smart phone in front of him. His face started to concentrate as he zoomed in and out on the picture of the enochian symbol.

Anyway he looked at it…anyway he deciphered it… nothing became clear.

All of the sudden his phone buzzed and flashed to the caller ID.

It was Frank.

"Oh thank god," Sam pressed answer, "Frank, tell me you got something."

Dean leaned on the pillar with an eager expression.

"Hold on twinkle toes, the information is nothing to get hyped up about. Which reminds me, you two need to keep your faces off the news. You know how many signals I had to intercept to help you guys out? More than you pay me! And you don't even pay me. You two are …"

Dean took the phone away from Sam and yelled, "Frank, we don't have time for this! The information!"

Sam shook his head but leaned a bit further in his seat to hear a bit clearer.

"Now don't get your panties in a twist, sweetheart. I got something but you won't like it." Frank's voice rang throughout the dimly lit room.

"Out with it," Dean ordered.

"Ok, fine. It turns out that those meat puppies that have been murdered throughout the last three months aren't only in the area of Grand Island," Frank started.

The brother's looked at each other.

"We kind of figured that, there have been murders all throughout the states of Nebraska and Iowa," Sam replied while Dean was looking at the phone like Frank was sitting in the room talking to them.

"Dimwits, it's not only in those two states either," Frank replied angrily.

"Ok, so a few other states. What's the big deal?" Dean asked wanting Frank to get to the friggin' point.

"Turns out after I hacked into CIA website…" "You what?" "Let me finish. All those meat puppets were possessed before this possession," Frank finished.

"What so the demon that was in them before came back into their regular Saturday night," Dean said.

"Nothing, we haven't heard before," Sam finished.

"You two aren't getting it! These murders are happening all around the world! The same way with the same symbol under the earlobe." Frank yelled. "You're missing the key link here!"

"What are we missing?" Dean retorted.

Sam thought about it and then gasped.

"I think someone's got it." Frank said then hung up.

"Frank! Frank! Damn it, he hung up," Dean tossed the phone on the bed.

"They weren't possessed by demons before, Dean."

He looked at Sam, "What? Then what were they possessed by?"

"It all makes sense," Sam frantically looked for the pictures on his desk till he go the bloody zoomed in Enochian symbol. He handed it to Dean.

"They were angel vessels."


End file.
